Mario64 alpha Wiki
'THIS WIKI HAS BEEN ADBANDONED, PLEASE GO TO THE NEW VERSION OF THIS WIKI! LINK HERE : 'Mario 64 New Alpha Wiki Welcome back to my wikis This wikis make ya rich, do not edit it! Its only for pro! See The Rules Before You Enjoy It : Click Here For The rules Welcome To The Version 0.5 Of Wiki! You Can Create The Pages, Create Photos, Make Video, And More! For Main Website, Click Here : Main Website (Version 1) To See Forums, Go Here : Forums (Alpha) You Can Create Pages, Make a Characters, Make Maps, And MORE! Request You Found Mistakes, Glitches, And Destroyed Pages If You Get Banned, And Blocked, You Need To Enter The Website : Mario64 Spams & Grammer Wiki The Version Is 0.6.7, if you want to see the update, see the bottom! Breaking News There 2 Breaking New Of Something Happened, You See News What Going On Bad News, And You See News With Cool Happens Will See Good News. Good News : Chat Room Has Supported With Mario Bros Bad News : Mxico lel is the worst user and spamming all the pages For Latest : Click here Awesome Poll Some Days, the Last Nominated Poll With More Vote, Will Be Created Wanna Become Sweet Rave Party? Yes! Yes, But Few Thing I Needed Nope Only SMG4 (supermarioglitchy4) Do You Like SMG4? Yes No No Vote Nominate Here : Click Here To Nominate Latest version Latest Version 0.6 Has Been Introduced Foundation Era 0.0 - developers called dwantara2005 club penguin Created this wiki called mario 64 alpha Development Era This is an era where development of the wiki began Classic Era * 0.1 : First number Version * 0.1.3_2 : Prossesed the wikia and started to improve the founder. * 0.1.4 : The registered is now 2. * 0.1.5 : last time, we updated the version to make a better one * 0.1.6 : [ Version Description has removed by Admin ] * 0.1.6_2 : The wikia start to repair due to miss version * 0.1.7 : Bug fix * 0.2 : We Pretended to Create a new Because we need some new update. * 0.2.1 : Bug fix 2 * 0.2.2 : We always becoming block city wars wallpaper and fixed little bit trouble * 0.2.3 : Edited a Award to show a better Earned * 0.3 : skipped version and award with custom images! Pre-Alpha Test * 0.3.1 - Bugfix * 0.3.2 - More awesomeness is added * 0.3.3 - Top secret maker is here! * 0.4 - New admins to monitor * 0.4.1 - Awards are updated, bugfixes Development 2 Era Dwantara2005 club penguin Started Development 2.0 Era where developers Started to make more stuff Pre-Alpha Era * 0.4.1_2 Contributer Of The Weeks Started * 0.4.1_3 Reverted Award to make it better * 0.4.2 Noticed To Make A Better And More Stuff * 0.4.3 Contributer of the week Has Ended * 0.5 Improved Wiki * 0.5.5_34 Classic Mario And Red Pages Mid-Alpha Era * 0.6 Introducing New Design Of Mario64 Alpha Wiki! * 0.6.5 Bug Fix's And Cool Designs * 0.6.6 Another Bug Fixes, This Cannot Goes To Version 0.7 Because CSS Is Leaked * 0.6.7 Some Weird Leaked Fixs List of page Everything Is Free, Find Out By Clicking List. There Are 2 Lists Avaliable! List of Suspended/Blocked List of Admin Question Help Question 03:51, May 2, 2015 (UTC)How Do I Add Poll? Answer 03:57, May 2, 2015 (UTC)The Poll Is Cool To Use For Voting For Only Logged User. If You Want, Here the Help : Poll Help Question 06:01, May 3, 2015 (UTC)How Does Its Work When I Nominate? Answer 06:04, May 3, 2015 (UTC)Its Worked with Top 10 List, I Created To Make Everyone Nominate. To Nominate, Choose Poll Then Nominate. Latest activity Category:Main Pages